


[莉斯]ABO是种病

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 莉莉在上 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: ABO设定 女A男O莉莉A 西弗O
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 莉莉在上 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963564
Kudos: 5
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. Chapter 1

莉莉伊万斯和西弗勒斯斯内普都是事业心非常强的人。  
斯内普的目的是金钱，地位，脱离蜘蛛尾巷，走向人生巅峰。  
莉莉则是个女权主义者，永远冲在男女巫平权的最前线。  
“我希望我是个Beta。”在他们还没分化的时候，莉莉在作业间隙，对西弗勒斯这么说，“发情期什么的听上去就令人作呕，我身体的控制权自然在我，而不是信息素。”  
“是的，感觉Omega简直太可悲了，生子机器？”西弗勒斯点点头，“简直跟废掉了没什么不同，ABO真的不是一种病吗？”  
“你说的太对了，就是一种病。可是我要是分化成Omega怎么办？”莉莉皱起了眉头，“女孩子该死的为什么容易分化成Omega？”  
“我觉得找个靠谱的Alpha解决发情是最重要的，”西弗勒斯说，“我是说靠谱的，不会用信息素来控制你，脑子比屁股好使的那些——我认为最好别在你们学院找。”  
“你这是赤裸裸的歧视！”莉莉不满地说。  
“我承认我歧视傻瓜，比如现在窗外那几个……”西弗勒斯对着外面院子撇撇嘴，掠夺者们正在试着叠罗汉，最下面的彼得已经快被他身上的三个大汉踩断气了。  
拿起魔杖，莉莉狠狠地给他们四个来了一个“力松劲泄”，四个人软塌塌地摔在地上，詹姆大叫：“伊万斯，我感觉到了你对我爱的魔咒！”结果又额外得到了一个“无声无息”。  
“你说得对，西弗，起码那四个，不靠谱。”莉莉在本子上画了一个大叉。  
“而且你不觉得詹姆波特有点大男子主义吗？”斯内普继续煽风点火，“你记不记得他经常说的——‘格兰芬多，那里有埋藏在心底的勇敢！’像我爸爸一样。他妈妈不也是个格兰芬多？他怎么从来不说“像我妈妈一样”？”  
莉莉不置可否地抿起了嘴，的确，詹姆的确经常这么说，还有他在魁地奇选拔赛上故意去竞选追球手，说他把找球手的位置让给她，天啊，她根本不需要他让好不好，正常选拔她也能把他打的落花流水！  
于是詹姆波特得到了莉莉特别的厌恶，直到他们五年级开始分化。  
西弗勒斯垂头丧气地坐在医疗翼里，准备一会儿跳黑湖自杀，他居然分化成了自己最讨厌的Omega？闻了Alpha的信息素就腿软？生子机器？那他不如死了算了。盘算着把他不多的遗产都留给莉莉，病房的门忽然打开了，一股浓烈的火百合香气冲进了西弗勒斯的鼻腔，他整个人都抖了一下。  
“我完了，西弗，我分化成Alpha了！”莉莉风风火火地冲了进来，“怎么办？我不想被欲望控制大脑，看到Omega就想上！我有洁癖！嗯？你身上好香？黑巧克力味？你不是不喜欢甜食吗？”  
直到发现西弗勒斯分化成了一个Omega，莉莉才惊讶地咧开嘴，“虽然对你很同情，但我觉得这样也不错，起码我们俩互补了，干脆在一起怎么样？我绝对很靠谱，发情期我们互相解决一下就行了，剩下时间我们可以继续干正事。”  
西弗勒斯皱起眉头，跟莉莉互相解决？他不想被莉莉压在下面，但他更不想被其他人压在下面，那样他不如去跳黑湖喂巨章鱼。  
“我们难道不是最好的朋友吗？”莉莉使出杀手锏，“身为朋友，这种事是应该的吧？为了我们的伟大友谊，你难道不应该被我标记一下？”  
“真的是为了友谊？”西弗勒斯疑惑地问。  
“当然啦。”她挑起他的脸，在他唇上亲了一下，手指轻轻滑过他颈后的腺体，惹得西弗勒斯一哆嗦，“我绝对是最靠谱的Alpha，保证每次发情都在你身边，而且不会让你随便怀孕。”  
“那好吧，”西弗勒斯想了想，莉莉的确值得信任，他歪了歪头，露出后颈，“为了我们的友谊。”  
莉莉直接凑上去咬破了他颈后的肌肤，把自己的信息素注入他的血液，“是啊，要什么情人啊，今天分手明天吵架的，朋友是最好的，永远都不会分开。”  
他们大约是霍格沃茨从分化到标记最快的一对儿，当然啦，他们把这叫做友谊，他们不需要爱情，爱情太麻烦了。  
最不幸的就是詹姆波特，他跑的飞快都没在莉莉标记西弗勒斯之前抓住她，不过他也是个Alpha，莉莉看他的眼神从之前的厌恶变成了警惕，“你来干嘛？这是我的Omega请你离他远一点。”  
“倒找钱我也不要他，”詹姆大声吼，不过鼻涕精居然是黑巧克力味的，实在是太好闻了。这个想法让他涨红了脸，心里泛起自我厌恶，他一步一步地后退，决定今后还是远离鼻涕精比较好。  
于是，莉莉和西弗勒斯在追求成功的路上携手并进，把情情爱爱丢到脑后。毕业后他们搬到了一起，一间公寓，各有各的卧室，发情了就去敲对方的门。  
“莉莉，你刚刚进的太深了，我会怀孕的。”西弗勒斯躺在床上抱怨，他的发情期到了，他们刚刚互相“解决”了一下，空气里火百合和黑巧克力的甜蜜味道还没散去。  
“别担心，我有做保护措施的。”莉莉凑过来在他唇上吻了一下，她是麻种，现在麻瓜界有很多很方便的避孕措施，“你决定好了？要去伏地魔集团吗？我听说那里工作压力特别大。”  
“是的，压力大，但福利好，薪酬高。你呢？去魔法部？不是我说，那里工作繁琐薪水又低，你确定要去？”Alpha很受欢迎，精力旺盛，又不用休产假，干嘛要去魔法部？  
“确定，巫师界的法律太滞后了，尤其是女巫和小巫师的保护方面简直是一片空白。如果我从毕业入职开始提交修改案的话，到我一百岁退休大约也只能把巫师界的法律进程提高到麻瓜界五十年代的水平。”莉莉无奈地说，她已经把后八十年的工作安排好了。  
“我倒是决定赚够了钱就退休，专心做我的研究。”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛说，他不喜欢社交也不喜欢钻营，只喜欢黑魔法。  
“我就说我们两个很合适，”莉莉把头靠在西弗勒斯肩膀上，嗅着他甜蜜的黑巧克力信息素味，“一回家你就在家里等着我。”  
“嗯。”他笑了一下，扭头去吻她，他们在一起渡过了无数的发情期，对彼此无比熟悉，这种安稳的感觉很不错。  
他还以为他们这样能到一百岁信息素耗尽呢，但他忽略了一个Alpha可以标记很多个Omega这件事。  
“对不起，没有提前跟你商量，我打你的双面镜你没接。莱姆斯他受了很严重的伤，又没有地方去，因为他是狼人，圣芒戈不收他，所以我就把他带回来了。”莉莉抱歉地对西弗勒斯说。  
“他不是有那么多格兰芬多朋友吗？为什么要来我们家？”西弗勒斯不满地说，这个卢平居然也是个Omega！他加班加到半夜回来就看到莉莉在照顾他，他心里立刻非常不舒服。  
“哦，波特加入魁地奇队出国比赛去了，布莱克违反保密法被抓进阿兹卡班还没放出来，彼得嘛，布莱克就是他举报的……”莉莉歪着头掰手指头，好吧，她的同学们都比白痴好不了多少。  
“可是他是个Omega！”西弗勒斯不满地把莉莉堵在墙角，他虽然是Omega但比她个子高多了。  
“他打了抑制剂了，而且……”莉莉扬起了眉毛，“你是怕我跟他有什么？哈？西弗，你觉得是个Omega我就想上？”  
“不是……”他扭开脸，可是脸上的表情写着“你不想上他带他回家干嘛”。  
“我以为我们统一意见了，西弗，”莉莉冷冷地抱起胳膊看着他，“Alpha和Omega是一种病态，我们为了抵抗这种不健康的状态才在一起的，我从不为我是个Alpha而自豪，我宁愿我是个Beta，那样你就不会这样曲解我。”  
“那你不会标记他对不对？短期标记也不行，”他气呼呼地盯着她的绿眼睛，“在他痊愈之前我会照顾他，你离他远点。”  
“我不会标……”莉莉愣了一下，她伸手捧住西弗勒斯的脸，皱起眉毛盯着他，“西弗，你……是不是爱上我了？”  
“怎么可能？”想都没想就否认了，西弗勒斯一阵心慌，其实他不确定，因为当他看到家里多了一个Omega的时候，他那汹涌的怒意都快要烧毁他自认为理智清醒的大脑了。  
“那就好，我们还是要以工作为重，”莉莉拍了拍他的胸口，“西弗，我标记了你就会对你负责到底的，我也不想要很多Omega，多麻烦呢！”  
虽然得到了莉莉的承诺，但西弗勒斯并不高兴，他瞥了一眼沙发上半死不活的卢平：“如果，我是说如果，当初是你跟卢平同时分化，你会不会跟他标记？”  
“西弗，我觉得你有点多愁善感了，是发情期延长了吗？”莉莉拽着西弗勒斯的胳膊就往她的卧室拖，她刚刚的怒气也需要发泄，“我们再解决一次好了，不过你记得你说要照顾莱姆斯的哦，我为了避嫌可是肯定不会帮忙的。”  
Alpha体力的确惊人，就算莉莉是女孩，她每次也都能折腾得西弗勒斯眼泪汪汪。在西弗勒斯到达顶峰的时候，他忽然想明白了一件事，他跟莉莉之间早就不是友谊了，在他们第一次纠缠在床上餍足地睡着的时候，他们之间的关系就变了。  
他们不是朋友了，好朋友不会上床。  
他们也不是情侣，因为他们之间也没有脸红心跳。  
可要说是炮/友，他们的关系又比那种粗浅的关系深刻得多。  
西弗勒斯觉得他跟莉莉现在站在某个危险的平衡点上，一着不慎他们的关系就会满盘皆输。  
心宽的Alpha已经睡的稀里哗啦，心细的Omega给沙发上的伤员喝了魔药和水，翻来覆去睡不着。  
如果莉莉某一天真的爱上了哪个Omega，那他要何去何从呢？


	2. Chapter 2

卢平比莉莉想象中强悍的多，虽然他是个Omega，但他毕竟是一个狼人。  
他半夜就醒过来了，这是哪里？他疑惑地想，他没死吗？格雷伯克居然没咬死他？真是命大。  
全身都疼，但不至于动不了，他坐起来看了看眼前有点乱糟糟的小客厅，壁炉上放着一张合影，笑容灿烂的女孩靠在微微翘起嘴角的男孩肩膀上。  
这两个人他认识，莉莉和西弗勒斯，霍格沃茨很出名的一对儿，强悍的格兰芬多女Alpha和阴沉的斯莱特林男Omega，一分化就在一起了，所以从来没有发生过其他人发/情/期那些丢人的糗事，真令人羡慕，卢平想，他从上学时候就暗恋莉莉，温柔强大，她是他梦想中的Alpha。  
是莉莉救了自己吗？他有点感动，她一直这么善良，如果低年级他不顾詹姆斯去追求她（反正詹姆斯也是个Alpha，没办法跟莉莉在一起），那现在住在这个公寓里的会不会是他？要知道他们当年都是级长，有很多时间在一起。  
当年大家都不太明白莉莉和西弗勒斯在一起的理由，詹姆说是西弗勒斯趁着莉莉刚分化诱惑了她，他们之间责任大于感情。那他现在努努力的话，是不是可以……  
旁边卧室里传来一声压抑不住的闷哼，卢平立刻躺回沙发上装睡，过了好一会儿，卧室门开了，飘出来一股花香和巧克力香混在在一起的甜蜜味道，他一闻就知道那是什么，顿时涨红了脸。  
西弗勒斯有点腿软，但他说了要照顾卢平，于是只好起来照顾他吃药。狼人还在睡，只是脸很红，他摸了摸他的额头，还好没有发烧，给他喝了魔药和水，想了想，西弗勒斯又给他加了一床毯子。  
接下来该干什么？西弗勒斯站在客厅思考了一会儿，他很少在莉莉卧室留宿，但今天他心情不好，想要抱着自家Alpha睡，于是他拖着酸软的身体又回去了，莉莉已经迷迷糊糊睡着了，感觉到他的拥抱，自觉的翻了个身，伸手搂住了西弗勒斯的腰，无意识地摸了摸他的屁股。  
两人拥抱着睡着了，剩下客厅里的狼人辗转反侧。壁炉上相框里的莉莉扭头亲了一下西弗勒斯，露出调皮的笑脸。那个幸运的Omega！虽然打了抑制剂，但卢平还是觉得一阵酥麻，天啊，他的想法很邪恶，但拥有一个家的诱惑实在太大了。  
第二天，西弗勒斯一起床就去看了看卢平，他醒了，伤口没有发炎，只是不太有精神，他给他又喝了一次魔药，盘算了一下月圆还早得很，就嘱咐他继续休息，跟莉莉一起出门上班了。  
“谢谢你，莉莉……还有西弗勒斯。”虚弱的狼人撑起身体结结巴巴地说，莉莉大方地挥挥手，搂住西弗勒斯的腰准备出门，西弗勒斯面无表情地点了点头，一反常态地搂住了莉莉的肩膀。  
“西弗，你的反应很有趣。”上了电梯，莉莉哈哈大笑，“领地意识还是占有欲？居然能让你在外面对我表示亲热。”她家Omega非常骄傲，绝不会在外面表现一丝对她的依赖。  
“哼。”西弗勒斯冷哼了一声，搂紧了她的肩膀，他虽然生活上有点邋遢，但其实精神洁癖得非常厉害，一想到莉莉还可以标记别人，他就全身难受。ABO不但是种病，还是一种不公平的病。  
“你应该放心我，我在魔法部接触那么多Omega不也一直相安无事吗？”在公共飞路前，莉莉对西弗勒斯眨眨眼，跳进了魔法部专线。  
好吧，这句话让西弗勒斯更难受了。的确，所有公司都更喜欢Alpha不喜欢Omega，他的公司要不是看他是个男性Omega而且能力拔群，根本不会接收他，只有魔法部不歧视Omega，所以里面充斥着魔法界大部分想要工作的Omega，自己为什么从来没想过这一点？  
“西弗勒斯，哎呦呦，这一身信息素味，拜托你早上洗个澡好吗！”卢修斯马尔福一脸嫌恶地捂住了鼻子，Alpha最讨厌别的Alpha的信息素，就算莉莉是花香味，在卢修斯闻起来也是刺鼻的化学香料味。  
“卢修斯，如果可以，你想要标记很多个Omega吗？”西弗勒斯不安地问同事兼好友。  
“实话实说，这是Alpha的本性吧？如果茜茜不把我的头拧掉，加上那个人合我的口味的话，我肯定愿意啊，这是本能。”  
“啧，低级。”西弗勒斯撇嘴，心说我回头告诉纳西莎。  
“少来，你们Omega也没有多高级，闻见信息素味儿不是一样迈不开腿吗？大家半斤八两，都是欲望的俘虏。”卢修斯毫不示弱，“不过，因为茜茜是个哭包，身体又弱，所以我不会去标记别人惹她难过，我也是个好Alpha对吧？”  
“总之因为你爱她。”西弗勒斯叹了口气。  
“你这口气为什么像是很遗憾似的？”卢修斯疑惑地说，“这么忧郁是发情期延长了吗？”  
好吧，Alpha的脑回路还真是出奇的一致，西弗勒斯对卢修斯摇摇头，决定还是立刻去工作，他的狼/毒/药剂很得上司欣赏，升职加薪在向他招手。  
晚上西弗勒斯还是习惯性的加班，不过加得很不安心，莉莉肯定是准点下班的，她现在已经回家了吧？在跟卢平聊天吗？别看西弗勒斯一般什么都不说，但他什么都知道，莱姆斯在学校时候就喜欢莉莉，哼，心机狼人，看他今晚回去给他的魔药里加点安眠药。  
正在心里盘算他阴暗的小计划，外面忽然嘈杂起来，还传来食物的香味。  
新鲜出炉的蛋糕和热腾腾的咖啡？谁家Omega来探望自家Alpha了吗？西弗勒斯觉得自己有点饿了。  
“哇，为什么今天这么甜蜜？纪念日吗？”外面有人哇哇大叫。  
回答他的声音让西弗勒斯愣了一下：“没有，家里暂住了个朋友，是个Omega，西弗……是个小心眼，所以我只能来陪他加班了。我买了好多吃的，你们多吃点。”是莉莉欢快的声音，伴随着那群被食物收买的同事“对对对，斯内普超级小心眼”的附和声。  
“莉莉？”他立刻站了起来。  
把手里的东西全都堆在某张空桌子上，莉莉回头给了西弗勒斯一个超大的笑脸：“西弗，我买了你最喜欢的100％黑巧黑森林蛋糕，你肯定没吃晚饭。”  
举起另一只手单独拎着的蛋糕，莉莉在心里吐槽，这蛋糕苦得像个药丸，长得像个煤球，也只有西弗勒斯喜欢。  
感觉心里一下子亮了起来，西弗勒斯弯起嘴角，看着他家Alpha过来给了他一个大拥抱，然后坐在他身边，把蛋糕拿出来喂他吃。  
眉眼弯弯地看着身边英气逼人的漂亮女孩，他心里软得不像话。其实这么多年她一直说到做到，他活得一点不像一个软弱的Omega，能专心学业，专心工作，她做的足够好了，自己不应该不信任她不是吗？  
“谢谢。”他伸手握了握莉莉的手，她正在无聊地翻他的魔药书，感觉到他的手，她转过绿色的大眼睛，调皮笑了，“应该的， ”她色眯眯地伸手捏他屁股。  
每天下班都是繁星满天，但跟莉莉一起摇晃着回家还是第一次，总说会哭的孩子有糖吃，看来是真的。  
“好久都没这样散步了，好像从毕业之后就没有了。”莉莉搂住自家Omega的腰，他腰线漂亮的要命，超级性感，在霍格沃茨他们两个经常吃完晚饭沿着黑湖散步，但毕业之后大家都忙于工作，就很少散步了。  
“今天我很高兴。”西弗勒斯搂住莉莉，他还是不会表达感情，但既然早上搂过，现在努努力还是能做到的。  
“取悦自家Omega是Alpha的责任嘛。”莉莉坏笑。  
“那卢平走之前一直跟我一起回家？”西弗勒斯鼓起勇气说。  
“哎？”之前说了大话，莉莉不得不点头，“好吧，西弗你真是小气鬼。”  
“我只是想在星空下跟你散散步而已。”西弗勒斯嘴硬地别开脸，苍白的脸上有一抹可疑的红。  
哎呀，西弗好可爱。莉莉眯起眼睛，伸手捧住西弗勒斯的脸，踮起脚吻了上去。  
其实从公共飞路到家的这段路并不长，他们这时候已经到了自家楼下。卢平站在阳台上等他们回来，看着月光下抱在一起的两人，他叹了一口气，真是让人羡慕嫉妒啊。  
在楼下抱着亲亲揉揉捏捏半天才上楼，西弗勒斯有点气喘吁吁，莉莉则咧开嘴笑的很满足。一进门，莉莉和西弗勒斯都有点愣。  
“莱姆斯，你这是……给我们打扫房间了吗？”莉莉看着整洁的客厅睁大了眼睛。  
“啊，只是觉得有点乱，我在家闲着也是闲着……”卢平摸摸头不好意思地说。  
西弗勒斯脸色顿时变的有点难看，他感觉自己有点被冒犯到，这是在嫌弃他这个Omega邋遢吗？  
“莱姆斯，你是来我家养伤的，不是来给我们做家务的，”莉莉皱起眉拍了拍卢平的肩膀，“真的没必要。你这样做我压力很大呢，”她看了一眼西弗勒斯，“我们俩邋里邋遢惯了，你收拾的这么干净，西弗会嫌弃我的，毕竟我平时在家时间比他多。”  
卢平顿时红了脸，这跟他想要达到的效果完全相反，他不好意思地说：“好的，莉莉……那个，我还做了晚饭，不知道你……”  
“谢谢你啦，但这个时间了，西弗你吃吗？我不敢吃了，会胖的。”莉莉很漂亮，她也很在意这份漂亮。挥了挥手，身材一流的Alpha回房间去了，留下一脸落寞的卢平和幸灾乐祸的西弗勒斯。  
“做的什么？我吃，莉莉总说我太瘦了。”西弗勒斯勾起一边嘴角，“莱姆斯，你还真是贤惠，要不要我介绍单身Alpha给你啊？”哎哎哎，莉莉都关上门了，可以把你恋恋不舍的目光收回来了吗？  
今天的魔药特别苦，喝得卢平想吐，西弗勒斯还塞给他一张广告。他们公司招聘狼人试药员，问他有没有想法去做试验品，副作用可能会有脱发，失眠，肥胖，X功能障碍，猝死……卢平觉得西弗勒斯想要搞死自己。  
今天不用莉莉拖，西弗勒斯洗漱完就自动去了莉莉的卧室，躺在床上看书的Alpha开心地接收了他。  
“你不是说跟我睡休息不好吗？”莉莉对着他上下其手，火百合味道立刻浓郁了起来。  
“我可以试着克服一下，毕竟，我发/情/期延长了……”他配合着莉莉脱掉了自己的衣服，感受着她热烈的吻，主动地迎合着她，抚摸着她的身体。  
他一直以来都很努力，因为他一无所有。  
或许，爱情他也可以试着努力一下？  
如果他再坦白一点，再热情一点，那莉莉会不会爱上他呢？


	3. Chapter 3

“最近我家Omega黏我黏的好厉害。”莉莉揉了揉腰，西弗勒斯的味道实在太好了，虽然他发情并不明显，但她也没打算让他在床上闲着。  
“排卵期？”马琳推了推眼镜，她是个已婚已育的女性Omega，是莉莉部门的内勤大姐，“我看你们年龄也差不多到了最佳繁殖期了，繁殖期Omega排卵很活跃的，排卵之后就会很喜欢黏着自家Alpha。你们准备要孩子了吗？”  
“不要，”莉莉耸耸肩，“我们俩说好以工作为重。”  
“哎呀，说什么呢，怎么可以不要孩子……哦，你们还没结婚，在等什么呢？Omega的最佳繁殖期可不等人。”马琳不赞同地耸耸肩，忽然睁大了眼睛，“你对这个Omega不满意？不想要他的孩子？”  
这种事也不是没有，毕竟Alpha可以标记很多个Omega，有些Alpha标记了好几个Omega，选个自己最喜欢或者最合适的生孩子，其他Omega就算不满也没什么办法。  
“没有！我……我们只是还没有结婚计划，”莉莉赶紧否认，她可没有这种想法，“我们当初说好就是以工作为重，我家Omega……工作能力特别强，呵呵。”  
“哦～”大姐露出松了一口气的表情，“我看你也不像个渣男……额……女。哎呀，工作狂Omega可很少见，这种类型的追起来很费劲吧？其实结个婚也不影响工作呀，我觉得反而更有安全感。”  
“还好，还好……”莉莉假笑，她花言巧语了几句就把西弗拿下了，一点都不费劲。其实魔法部也有西弗这种工作狂Omega，的确相当高冷，抗拒发情期，看Alpha就跟看细菌病毒一样，非常自律，定时打抑制剂，据说还有偷偷去国外切除腺体的（国内暂时不合法），对自己相当狠辣。所以自己这么容易就搞定了西弗，是为什么呢？  
当然是因为……幸运啦！莉莉咧开嘴，露出傻乎乎的Alpha笑容。  
西弗勒斯今天来魔法部开会，魔法部对他的狼/毒/药剂很感兴趣，想要大量订货，要他来宣讲一下。开完会已经快要中午了，他看了看升降梯里法律司的标牌，心说去找莉莉一起吃个午饭。  
刚踏出升降梯，他就看到楼道里乱糟糟的，一群人慌慌张张地跑来跑去，好像还有尖叫声。西弗勒斯立刻握紧了魔杖，向着莉莉的办公室走去。  
人群似乎正好聚集在莉莉办公室的门口，西弗勒斯心里有点不好的预感，他个子很高，所以从人群后可以很容易看到人堆里发生了什么。  
“发情了……他明明打过抑制剂了啊，”莉莉搂着委顿在地的卢平，对旁边的马琳说，“快去拿抑制剂。”  
马琳急急忙忙地跑了，卢平浑身颤抖地靠在莉莉怀里，手里拿着一张皱巴巴的宣传单。  
“你疯了？伤还没好，为什么要跑到魔法部来？”莉莉摇晃了一下卢平的肩膀，他凑在她脖子附近嗅着，满脸都是冷汗。  
“对不起……我只是……”他虚弱地说。  
“是什么？”莉莉抽出他手里的宣传单，“试药员？你现在还在考虑这个？真是不怕死。”感觉到怀里的Omega抖得更厉害了，莉莉把他抱紧了点。  
魔法部有很多没被标记Omega，基本都是女性，偶尔也有发情期错乱的情况，莉莉就会抱抱她们释放点信息素安慰一下，再来一针抑制剂。  
这次卢平的情况她也是这么办的，火百合的信息素味道飘荡在空气中，让西弗勒斯一阵阵腿软，但跟以往不同，他第一次觉得莉莉的气味那么刺鼻。  
抑制剂怎么还没来？莉莉感觉卢平直把脖子往她嘴边送，她抬起头张望了一下，一眼就看到了人群后面的西弗勒斯，她愣了一下，西弗怎么会在魔法部？她立刻觉得怀里的卢平像块烙铁，非常烫手。  
“不好意思，让我过一下。”西弗勒斯阴着脸挤过人群，走近坐在地上的两人，拎着卢平的衣领把他从莉莉怀里拽了出来。  
“对不起……”卢平深吸了一口气，莉莉的信息素味让他感觉好了点，但还是站不起来。  
“别这样，西弗，”莉莉伸手去拦他，“抑制剂很快就来了……”  
西弗勒斯根本没理她，他把卢平拖到一边，魔杖一挥，“昏昏倒地。”卢平立刻不再哆嗦了，他晕过去了。  
“西弗！”莉莉声音大了很多，她从后面抓住西弗勒斯的袖子，“你这样也太过分了，怎么能打晕他？他毕竟是我们的朋友。”  
“错了，莉莉，他是你的朋友，不是我的朋友，从来都不是。”西弗勒斯冷冷地说，他甩开莉莉的手，转身就走。  
“西弗勒斯！你给我站住！”莉莉站在原地大喊，想去追可卢平又昏在地上。马琳这时候拿来了抑制剂，她认识西弗勒斯，赶紧推了推莉莉让她去追他，她是Omega，当然知道西弗勒斯现在的心情。  
看到莉莉匆匆忙忙地追了上去，她拿着抑制剂，一脸不满地看着躺在地上的卢平，这小子呀，不单纯。  
围观群众一脸地意犹未尽，围观个发情的Omega居然看到了一场三角大戏，不要走呀那一位，现场撕逼不好吗？  
真正感觉到了西弗勒斯腿真长，莉莉跑了好远才把他抓住，“西弗，西弗，不要走，我只是……权宜之计！”她从后面抱住他的腰，信息素释放出来，满意地听到他呼吸声立刻变粗了。  
“请……别用信息素控制我，”西弗勒斯咬牙切齿地说，他第一次感觉到Omega的悲哀，他站不住了。  
“好的好的，那你别走。”莉莉吓了一跳，她没想过这个，只是想让他别走，“我们去咖啡店坐坐，谈一下好不好？”她拉着他往路边的咖啡店里走，离开那充满信息素味道的地方，西弗勒斯感觉好了点。  
战战兢兢地点了西弗勒斯喜欢的红茶和自己的咖啡，莉莉握住他的手：“我错了，西弗，我保证以后都不这样了。”  
“我说过……”  
“我知道，我只是想让他不那么难受，这也不算标记呀，就一点点信息素……”莉莉小声说，“马琳已经去拿抑制剂了。”  
“大约你以往也没少干这种事吧。”西弗勒斯脑子很好，莉莉这一手可熟练的很。  
“只是，帮个忙……也没有几次，我保证没有其他接触。”莉莉心里觉得这真不算什么，难道就看着他们难受吗？西弗勒斯太小心眼。  
“哦，下次要是还有人需要你帮忙呢？或者没有抑制剂了，你是不是要帮更多忙？”西弗勒斯阴沉着脸，或许没看到会好一点，但真的亲眼看到了，他感觉像是被抢走了什么珍贵的东西一样浑身难受。  
“绝对不会的，我发誓……”莉莉举起手，好像又觉得不够郑重，“要不我们定个牢不可破的誓言？”  
“那倒不必，可卢平不能再住在我们家了。”西弗勒斯现在对卢平意见很大，他甚至不能确定卢平为什么跑到魔法部去发情？甚至距离莉莉的办公室就几步之遥。  
“波特很快就回来了，用不了一星期，他回来就会把莱姆斯接走的，”莉莉为难地看着西弗勒斯，她还真没办法把卢平赶走。  
“莉莉！他想诱惑你标记他！”西弗勒斯睁大眼睛看着莉莉，“或许他留下，我走！”  
“你别把莱姆斯想的那么坏呀……”莉莉不知道怎么办了，她知道西弗勒斯生气了，他本来就不怎么讲理，一生气就更不讲理。  
“我今晚就回去收拾东西！”西弗勒斯站了起来，“你也不用为难，我走就可以了，他要是走了你可以叫我回去，他如果不走，我就祝你们愉快，反正他也是Omega，你也没有损失什么。”西弗勒斯握着的拳头都快把掌心扎破了，他当年就应该去跳黑湖，现在也投胎重生了。  
“不行！”莉莉跳起来几乎把桌子上的茶碗掀翻，她抓住他，火百合信息素从她的全身散发出来，“你敢走！”  
四周忽然黑了下来，莉莉一抬头，四个服务生站在她周围，身高都有一米九+，满脸横肉，还都穿着裙子，这是一家健美先生女装咖啡店吗？  
“哎呀哎呀，这位姐姐，要吵架回家吵好吗？信息素不要乱释放，好难闻的，我都要吐吐了哦。”其中一位魔鬼筋肉人服务生娇声说，还娇羞地捂住了鼻子。  
“对不起，”莉莉觉得自己打不过她（？）们，立刻道歉，拖着西弗勒斯就往外走，“我们马上回家。”  
“你的Omega好可爱，不要那样凶巴巴地对他哦。”女服务生对她挥手帕。  
生平第一次从外人嘴里收到了“可爱”的评价，西弗勒斯有点晕。他不情不愿地被莉莉拖出了咖啡厅，拖进了……嗯？珠宝店？  
对着柜台拍了一巴掌，莉莉在心里感谢马琳大姐今天上午的闲磕牙，“结婚吧，西弗，既然我们现在的问题解决不了，那就制造点新问题，我们结婚吧。”她扭头对看得一愣一愣的柜姐说：“快点给我个求婚戒指，我现在要跪下了。”  
西弗勒斯戴着莉莉分期付款买的钻戒稀里糊涂地回公司去了。莉莉转身给波特邮寄了一封吼叫信，让他没事赶紧滚回来。  
回到魔法部，马琳为莉莉的机智鼓掌：“哇，你做的很好啊，有时候安全感比什么都管用，不过，你真的还要带那个人回家吗？你不觉得他发情的很奇怪吗？”  
“我刚刚去问了治疗师，他说有的魔药可以中和抑制剂的作用，所以现在也说不好为什么莱姆斯的抑制剂会失效，”莉莉嘟起嘴，卢平现在躺在魔法部的医疗室里，这里的医疗室只能提供一些普通的药物，晚上也是要关门的，莱姆斯晚上还是要回她那里。  
“真的吗？如果我老公带一个没标记发情中的Omega回家，那我绝对当晚就把他腺体挖出来。”马琳疑惑地说，“你还是赶紧想办法吧，一枚戒指的作用可大可小，从实际上来说，能保证得了什么呢？”  
那你刚才还夸我？？没用可是很值钱好不好？我得还N个月的分期付款啊！莉莉在心里狂吐槽。  
“那我到底要怎么办？姐姐，求助！”  
“我觉得还是要让他感觉到你真诚的爱意比较好，安全感这种东西都是自己给自己的，只要他相信你爱他爱到无法自拔，看其他Omega都是土豆白菜，自然就不会跟你闹了。”马琳挥舞着她的魔杖在空气画了一个“❤”。  
爱？莉莉愣了一下，爱？她爱西弗勒斯吗？他们之间可从来没有谈过这件事。可是，不爱吗？不爱的话她是什么千方百计想让他留下来呢？  
医疗室的治疗师出去找人聊天去了，卢平睁开眼，爬了起来，去药柜里拿了一些魔药材料，真没想到西弗勒斯今天居然来了魔法部，太不凑巧了，不过莉莉没说让他另找住处，这就好，熬制迷情剂并不需要很长时间。


	4. Chapter 4

西弗勒斯把钻戒转了一个圈，把宝石放在内侧的位置，手背上只能看到一个白金的圈圈。莉莉跟他求婚了，这让他有点恍惚，她希望把他们的关系固定下来，用她最认可的法律形式。  
但她求婚的时候只说了：“西弗，嫁给我吧，我希望永远和你在一起。”没说爱他。  
“不要贪得无厌，西弗勒斯，永远在一起就够了。”一个声音在他脑子里说。  
可另一个声音说：“这只是习惯，责任和怜悯，西弗勒斯，没了莉莉你就完了，她太善良，所以不会抛下你。”  
悲观主义者西弗勒斯的眼神立刻变暗淡了，但不妨碍他发现了手里的文件又错了好几处。  
“脑袋里长了芨芨草了吗？这样的东西再交上来，我就直接复制一份给BOSS，看看他怎么‘钻心剜骨’你。”把文件狠狠丢了回去，西弗勒斯去给自己倒杯水消消火。‘钻心剜骨’并不是真的钻心剜骨，是会把大约半年的奖金都扣光，绝对的“大出血”。  
“哎呀，干嘛火气这么大，”卢修斯拿着他的古董骨瓷鎏金杯跟了上来，一眼就看到了他的钻戒，“天啊，让我看看，让我看看……莉莉送的？但你这张脸……是嫌弃钻太小？”  
“当然不是！”西弗勒斯瞪了卢修斯一眼，以为谁都跟你一样拜金吗？“我只是……”  
“恐婚？”卢修斯露出恍然大悟的表情，“当年我家茜茜也因为这个跟我闹了半个月，早就被我标记过了，还有什么可恐。世界不会因为你结婚了就变小的，只是一个人去看和两个人一起去看的问题。”  
西弗勒斯冷笑一声，卢修斯的破事他上学的时候就听纳西莎吐槽过了——这些Alpha真不是什么好东西，卢修斯当年用“带你去看大蝴蝶”这个理由把茜茜骗到了禁林里，咬了人家脖子，要不是纳西莎一直喜欢他，就他这样的行为早就进阿兹卡班了。  
“我只是不希望莉莉因为责任感所以要跟我结婚。”西弗勒斯叹了口气。  
“你错了，西弗勒斯，爱情不是永恒的，荷尔蒙总是会消退的，性吸引力也不是永恒的，信息素早晚有耗尽的一天 ，责任感才是你们维持一个家的关键，责任感才是夫妻和情人的区别！…………当然了，以上都是我的猜测，我对茜茜的爱永不消退，请你不要跟茜茜乱讲话。”卢修斯看到了西弗勒斯拿起了双面镜，立刻停止了他的情感小讲堂，开始迸发求生欲。上次西弗勒斯“无意”告诉了茜茜他那些关于“Alpha本性”的言论，他在扫帚间整整睡了三天。  
西弗勒斯轻蔑地收起了双面镜，虽然卢修斯怂了，但他的话还是让他感觉好了一点，对斯莱特林来说“家”的意义异乎寻常，家人比什么都重要，既然他接受了莉莉的戒指，他就不应该再悲观了，莉莉的爱情他可以慢慢要。  
晚上，莉莉又来定时投喂西弗勒斯的同事们了，她高兴地看到西弗勒斯对她温柔地笑了笑，心里顿时松了一口气。  
“西弗，”她抱住他的腰，“我给波特寄了一封信，他后天就能回来了，莱姆斯只在我们家住两晚上，我保证，以后不会再带没有标记的Omega回家了，谁也不行。”  
“好吧，我相信你，”西弗勒斯摸了摸莉莉的头，  
“西弗，你最好了，最喜欢你了。”莉莉高兴把头在他怀里蹭了蹭，感觉西弗勒斯僵了一下，“嗯？怎么了？”  
“没，”西弗勒斯努力深吸了一口气，“我也……最喜欢你了……”他第一次对莉莉说这种话，感觉整个人都要爆炸了。  
如果爱比较难以开口，那喜欢也不错。  
莉莉看到西弗勒斯涨红的脸，忽然感觉心里一阵悸动，她踮起脚尖在他唇上吻了一下，“不知道你喜欢什么样的婚礼，我们找个时间好好研究一下。”  
下班的时候莉莉从医疗室接出卢平，他看上去还是很虚弱，于是她把他先送回了家。在路上她不好意思地对卢平道歉：“西弗比较小心眼啦，他对你比较敏感，你别生气。”  
“感觉你总是在包容他，一直在让步，”卢平低声说，“斯莱特林都有点刻薄。”  
“西弗只是比较骄傲，什么让步不让步，都是相互的呀。”莉莉弯起嘴角，“我跟西弗对彼此很了解，在一起也很舒服，我很喜欢如今的生活，没想过要改变。啊，到了，你一个人上楼可以吗？我还得去陪西弗勒斯加班。”莉莉拍了拍卢平的肩膀，转身向着公共飞路走去。  
望着她窈窕的背影，卢平有些纠结，莉莉明显对他没意思，但他还是在他们回家之前，把迷情剂做了出来。  
他们今天还是回来的非常晚，卢平趴在阳台上，看着他们手拉着手越走越近，莉莉不知道说了一句什么，笑了起来，把头靠在西弗勒斯肩膀上。西弗勒斯歪头看了她一眼，眼神说不出的温柔。  
进屋之后，西弗勒斯冷淡地对着卢平点点头，就回卧室去了。莉莉跟他闲聊了两句，也去了西弗勒斯卧室。  
卢平在沙发上躺好，手里握着那瓶迷情剂，他的耳朵比人类好得多，他能听见卧室里莉莉跟西弗勒斯说话的声音，他们在讨论——“婚礼”？卢平只觉得心里一凉，原来他们要结婚了。  
叹了一口气，卢平把迷情剂塞到了沙发下面，算了，算了，别人都要结婚了，他再想入非非就太过分了，原来他们真的是相爱的。  
不知道什么时候，卧室的声音消失了，他们用了消音的魔法，卢平翻了个身，很不舒服地睡着了。  
大约是抑制剂副作用，第二天卢平睡到日上三竿才醒，莉莉和西弗勒斯早就出门上班去了。他艰难地起了床，看到桌子上留的早餐，魔药和抑制剂，摇了摇头。  
他把迷情剂从沙发底下捡了出来，丢在门口垃圾袋上，准备一会儿下楼扔垃圾带下去扔了。门口扔着一些猫头鹰送来的杂志和报纸，莉莉订了跟婚礼有关的刊物，他把这些杂志捡回来客厅，看来他们是真的要结婚了。  
等卢平收拾好其他垃圾再打开门，吓了一大跳。门口站着一个粉色头发的女童军，拿着几袋饼干，似乎是想要上门推销，可那瓶迷情剂的瓶子在她手里，已经空了。  
“我只是渴了，所以就喝了，它闻上去特别好喝，我可以给你一袋饼干做交换。”女孩眨了眨眼抱歉地看着卢平，忽然涨红了脸，“你……你真好看，我……我爱你。”小女孩向着卢平扑去，把羸弱的狼人直接扑到了地板上。  
因为他那些卑鄙的做法，梅林果然惩罚了他，卢平躺在地上绝望地想，小女孩压在他受伤的骨头上，一动就钻心地疼。  
挣扎间，他听见有人上楼的脚步声，救命，救命，快来人啊，可是此时他感觉女孩的小尖牙已经咬破了他的后颈。  
莱姆斯真的就是个麻烦精，莉莉咬牙切齿地去傲罗司看卢平。  
看见成年男人和小女孩纠缠在一起，邻居才不管喊救命的是谁，立刻报了警，傲罗很快赶来把卢平抓了起来，小女孩嘛……人家是被保护起来了。  
“卢平先生被控用迷情剂诱奸未成年人，不允许保释。”经办此案的傲罗露出一脸鄙夷，“小女孩已经喝了迷情剂的解药，还没完全清醒，我们要做完笔录，等女孩的父母过来，你没什么事就先回去吧，今晚卢平先生要在拘留室度过了。”  
“应该是有什么误会，他之前受了伤……”莉莉感觉自己完全抬不起头来，这罪名可真丢人。  
“我们会秉公处理的，你请回吧。”虽然跟莉莉都属于法律司，理所应当要客气一些，但卢平这个罪名，丝毫得不到嫉恶如仇傲罗们的同情。  
垂头丧气地回到魔法部，莉莉给西弗勒斯打双面镜，“所以，怎么办啊？卢平肯定是冤枉的。”  
真是的倒霉的狼人，西弗勒斯很想笑，但他忍住了：“其实，也不是很难，你只要等小女孩的父母来了，拿一个冥想盆，提取卢平的记忆给他们看就行了。如果怕卢平篡改记忆（他大约没那个本事），提取小女孩的记忆来印证就可以了。”是不是冤枉的看看记忆就知道了，而且傲罗手里肯定有吐真剂。当然，这些手段的前提就是卢平真的是冤枉的。  
“啊，西弗你这么一说我就放心了，我一会儿再去看看女孩的父母来了没有，你真棒！”莉莉放心地合上了双面镜，松了一口气。  
当晚，卢平还是留在了拘留室，莉莉红着脸气愤的模样他至今还感觉惊心动魄：“莱姆斯，我拿你当朋友，你却……我家以后不欢迎你！”  
他必须要解释迷情剂的来历，提取记忆的傲罗毫不犹豫地把他一连串儿的记忆都提取了出来，包括故意没用抑制剂，包括专门晕倒在魔法部，包括想做迷情剂迷倒莉莉，甚至包括他看到的莉莉和西弗勒斯在楼下的卿卿我我。  
唐克斯夫妇怜悯地看着莉莉，这位小姐可是真正的“引狼入室”啊。  
只有唐克斯小姐好奇地看着捂着脸抬不起头的卢平，她觉得咬他脖子的瞬间闻到了类似大森林的味道，虽然她年纪小还没分化，可那味道真的好棒，她舔了舔嘴唇，觉得血液里有什么在蠢蠢欲动。  
晚上，莉莉一手拿着牙刷一边跟西弗勒斯比比划划。  
“西弗，你说对了，莱姆斯是故意的，他想让我标记他，他………”莉莉涨红了脸，卢平想的是三人行哎，她可说不出口。  
“蠢狮子。”他低头亲了亲她的头顶，“以后还是听我的吧。”  
“嗯，”莉莉气愤地刷牙，被好朋友摆了一道的感觉很不好，“西弗 ，”她满嘴沫子地说，“为了今后不被其他人钻空子，我们生个孩子吧”  
“什么？”西弗勒斯扬起眉毛，“我可没有时间。”  
“噫……你居然拒绝我。”莉莉不满地瞪他。  
“其实啊，莉莉 ，你还记得你是女生吗？”西弗勒斯凑近她，捏了捏她的小腹。  
“哎？”莉莉先是一愣，然后裂开了嘴，“西弗，你想反攻吗？你可以试试呀！”  
卧室里，黑巧克力味混杂着火百合的味道，甜的发腻，莉莉握住西弗勒斯的不服气，揉搓了几下，“怎么样？还想在上面吗？我下次还让你试！”她狠狠地顶了他两下。  
眯起眼睛快要哭了，Omega绷紧了身体：“莉莉……”  
“怎么了？”Alpha压低身体慢慢地研磨着他。  
“我爱你。”他带着哭腔说。  
“爱我？那孩子生吗？”  
“……等我有时间……”吸吸鼻子，理性还在，还没飞走。  
“嘿嘿，我也爱你，西弗，我一直都爱你。”她想明白了，在她标记他之前，她就爱他，所以她才会一心吃掉他，所以她绝对不会对他放手。


End file.
